Crazy Cart
Crazy Cart is the stage before the boss of the Jungle in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. It is the mine cart tutorial stage. It is preceded by Canopy Cannons and followed by Mugly's Mound. Overview The level starts out with a pathway through the jungle leading to three Frogoons and a raised piece of land with a DK Barrel on it. Nearby are some plants that give items when blown or pounded on, as well as a large switch. If this is pounded into the ground, many platforms begin to fall form the sky. The stone walls supporting the platforms build together like a puzzle, making the platforms completely solid. The primates can climb up these to reach a high ledge with the entrance to a mine area on it. Inside the mines, the Kongs can find a room that is almost empty, with only a single lamp in it. However, if they pound on the wooden boards on the ground, they can access a lower area, where they roll down a hill and reach a Barrel Cannon. The cannon shoots them into a minecart, which begins to move as soon as it is entered. The carts leads the heroes to some bananas, and later, three moles in separate minecarts. The last mole has the letter K just above its head. After passing a small gap, the primates come up to a mole that rides into another gap in which they must cross. A third abyss is just ahead, and another mole rides right into it. A Banana Coin is right above this gap, and some bananas and Banana Bunches are farther ahead around a flying Tiki. After another flying Tiki and a Banana Coin is a mole in a minecart. Slightly ahead of it is a second track that the Kongs can jump up to. This rail takes the primates down a small hill, with has the letter O just above it. Farther ahead are some flying bananas. After the Kongs ride under some bramble, they come up to a rather small gap and travel closer to the foreground. The camera is closer to the Kongs, making it harder to see what is ahead. Bananas, Banana Bunches, and other collectibles are in this area, and the camera scrolls away from the heroes just as they pass the Tutorial Pig with the checkpoint. Some enemies are ahead of this point, including a Tiki Torch and a mole. The Kongs soon come up to an area where a separate track is raised above the normal one. While the higher rails are harder to reach, they lead to an Extra Life Balloon. Tiki Torches and flying Tikis are placed between the gaps in this area. Eventually, the primates ride down a long hill and come up to a track placed just above the one they are on. At the end of this track is the letter N. The new track leads outside of the mines, where the Kongs ride high above the jungle canopy. Tiki Torches stand in the heroes' ways as they travel outside, as well as a few mole enemies. Soon after this, the Kongs encounter some moving Tiki Torches and a few gaps, one of which that has three Banana Bunches above it. More gaps and some small sections of the track are farther ahead if this, along with some flying Tikis. At the end of the rails is the letter G. The Kongs must jump off of the track to reach a pathway in the jungle that they can ride down. The pathway takes them down to a large hill with a ramp on the end of it. The ramp sends the Kongs on a new track if they jump high enough; if not, they land on the jungle floor where they can run into a wall if they do not jump back on the track above them fast enough. After a small gap, the Kongs reach a bumpy area of the track. They fall out of the minecart when they hit these bumps, causing them to land near a Slot Machine Barrel. The level is completed when the barrel is hit. Enemies Tiki Torks Flaming Tiki Buzzes Items *Barrels: 1 **DK Barrels: 1 *Banana Coins: 11 *Extra Life Balloons: 2 (1 in bonus stage) K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the Kongs approach three moles in minecarts, they should perform a high jump on the third mole to reach the letter K that is high in the air. *O: Right after the third Puzzle Piece, the heroes come towards a small hill. Before they begin to ride down it, they should jump up to grab the letter O. *N: Shortly before exiting the mines, they Kongs can find the letter N at the end of the track. They can grab it and then immediately jump onto the track above to collect the item safely. *G: Just before the Kongs enter the deeper parts of the jungle where there is no track, the Kongs should jump at the end of the rails to grab the letter G. Puzzle Pieces *1. At the beginning of the level, the Kongs should head backwards into a hidden alcove to find a Puzzle Piece. *2. After the Kongs finish pounding on a large switch in the jungle, platforms appear. They should climb up these and head into the canopy to the left to find a hidden area with a doorway leading to a Bonus Level. There, they must collect forty-seven bananas, two Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon while moving along a few moving platforms. When all of the items are collected within the time limit of thirty seconds, the second Puzzle Piece appears. *3. After the primates pass some flying Tiki foes, they come up to a mole in a minecart. They should jump over it, without landing on the track above them, to grab the third Puzzle Piece at the edge of the rails. *4. Immediately after the letter O, the Kongs can find the fourth Puzzle Piece just before a small gap. They can jump a little earlier than usual to grab it and get over the gap safely. *5. When the camera becomes closer to the Kongs, they come up to the final Puzzle Piece. They should jump up quickly to grab it. Puzzle The puzzle of Crazy Cart is of a strawberry against a green background. When all of the pieces are found, the Jungle Statues drawing will be added to the Worlds gallery of the Image Gallery. NotesCategory:Donkey Kong Country Returns When inside of the cart, getting hit by any enemy, or crashing into any obstacle in your path (including the ceiling) results in instant death for both of the kongs. Gallery World 1 6 Crazy Cart.jpg World 1 6 K.jpg|The Letter K World 1 6 O.jpg|The Letter O World 1 6 N.jpg|The Letter N World 1 6 G.jpg|The Letter G World 1 6 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg|The First Puzzle Piece World 1 6 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg|The Second Puzzle Piece World 1 6 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg|The Third Puzzle Piece World 1 6 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg|The Fourth Puzzle Piece World 1 6 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg|The Fifth Puzzle Piece World 1 6 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg |The stage's Slot Machine Barrel 250px-CrazyKart165.png|The stage's Bonus Stage Videos de:Lustiger Loren-Limbo Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Jungle Stages Category:Minecart Stages Category:Articles in need of cleanup